A Chance Encounter: Nobody's Memories
by KeyBlader99
Summary: Our meeting wasn't exactly a meeting, but it's how we met, huh? Now we're friends, but... I want to be more. I know, it's stupid but... I think I love you. I don't know how it's possible, but my affection for you has grown past friendship. If I had a heart... It'd be yours.
1. Chapter 1

**Character List**

Roxas

Description- A shy boy who likes romance stories. He doesn't tell anyone, of course. He also doesn't say that he is Ven's Nobody, which makes things... complicated, you might say. In his spare time he enjoys writing stories of love and humor.

Hair appearance- Average length bright blond hair spiked to his right side.

Eye color- Gray blue

Appearance- Light skinned and skinny like.

Standard attire- Gray pants below baggy leggings that go up to the knee. Black shirt with a tux collar. Tan jacket with checkered black squares across the shoulder and the chest.

Xion

Description- Also shy, being new and all. She also doesn't say that she is a Replica. She is the kind of person to stick to the quiet side. She enjoys watching other people's happiness, but hates it too.

Hair appearance- Short black hair (for a girl) that just hangs straight around her head and face.

Eye color- Bright blue with a tinge of purple

Appearance- Light skinned with developing womanhood.

Standard attire- Black hoodie with reversed zipper and reaches down to the legs. Wears black gloves and black pants to match.

Ventus

Description- Roxas's "Somebody" who loves pushing Roxas around like the brother he is. He likes heights and would do anything to get Roxas to flirt with a girl.

Hair appearance- Average length dirty blond spiked up to his left side.

Eye color- Bright blue

Appearance- Light skinned with a beginning build.

Standard attire- Baggy black pants that stop just above the ankle. Black shirt with a crew cut. White Jacket with two chest pockets, a red inside, and is buckled at the center of his chest.

Lea

Description- Viewed as a bully to Roxas. He doesn't really care about the Nobodies, and likes picking on the "weaklings," as he calls them.

Hair appearance- Long red hair effortlessly spiked to hang down the back.

Eye color- Emerald green

Appearance- Upper body build and light skinned.

Standard attire- White tang top and sleeveless orange jacket. Tan capris (is that how you spell it?) that stop two inches above the ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Xion's Theme on YouTube: watch?v=Q0gdIHhEKXk**

**First Day**

The blond shuffled through the crowd of students, trying to get to class as soon as possible. He wore a simple orange shirt and white shorts. His bookbag was slung over his right shoulder, and he carried a notebook and some scattered papers in his hands. He was struggling not to drop the loose pieces of paper. They were his stories. His life. He began running as the crowd thinned. He didn't even care to look where he was going. That's where he made his mistake.

CRASH!

He ran smack into someone. The papers flew everywhere. People snickered, kicking and stomping the papers that flew within their range. The blond sniffled slightly, and began picking up what had survived: his notebook, his bookbag, and a few of the loose sheets of paper. He looked at the person he had run into. It was a girl with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She picked up one of the papers, and shyly handed it to him. He slightly blushed, and began hastening in getting up. He rushed past her, not even glancing back. He found his classroom, and slowly walked to his seat in the bottom left corner. The classroom walls were the standard color of a classroom. It had a green board for "chalking" on, and the teacher's desk in front, as usual. The whole class but the blond chattered excitedly, asking the person next to them what they did over the weekend and vice versa. The teacher walked in, a man by the name of Mr. Xehanort.

"Alright, class, settle down," he said in a commanding and powerful voice.

Mr. Xehanort was a tall man in stature, and wore a black jacket over a white shirt. He had baggy pants a shady gray.

"I know you are excited about a new school week after Halloween break, but us teachers will not be lenient, just as before," he said, yellow-orange eyes darting around the room.

The blond shrunk into his desk when Mr. Xehanort's eyes fell upon him.

"Class, we will be changing seats," he said, not taking his eyes off him.

The whole class exclaimed in protest.

"There is a new student joining us as of the rest of the year," the teacher said.

He held his hand out to the door. "You may come in," Mr. Xehanort said.

Slow footsteps echoed from the hallway. In stepped a girl. The blond was shocked to realize that it was the same girl he had crashed into earlier.

"This is Xion," Mr. Xehanort said.

He held up a seating chart. He began reorganizing the class to match the chart.

"Roxas, you will be sitting next to Xion," he finally said.

The blond gulped, and worked his way down to his new seat, trying to avoid tripping feet along the way.

Roxas sat, and looked around. In front of him was Lea, a spiky red haired jerk. Behind him was a slightly chubby boy with black hair that stuck up because of a headband. Pence.

Next to Lea was his best friend Isa, and next to Pence was _his_ best friend, Hayner.

Roxas sighed, and focused on the board, trying hard not to look at Xion. She appeared to not want to look at him either. Finally, Mr. Xehanort said that they would have to introduce themselves to the people around them. Lea and Isa didn't even turn, but Xion turned to Roxas.

"Hi..." she muttered, a bit pink in the face.

Roxas grinned half-heartedly. "Hello to you too..."

He heard Hayner snicker. Roxas looked at the floor, and took out his notebook. He began to write.

_Saxor began running, faster, faster, until he couldn't run anymore. He was on a beach's shore. He was finally away. Away from her. He collapsed onto the sand from exhaustion._

_"Finally..." he said._

_But he wasn't happy. All his life, everytime, he ran away. He had lost track of all the times. He had run away from his feelings. His love. His sadness. His anger. Always running. Always hiding. And he had done it again. She didn't love him back. He pounded the sand in anger._

Then the notebook was snatched out of his hands.

"What's this?" Lea asked, examining his writings.

Roxas reached for it, but to no avail. Lea held it back further.

"I wasn't _done_ yet," he said obnoxiously. Isa chuckled.

Roxas poked Lea in the armpit, causing the redhead to recoil his arm. Roxas snatched the notebook back, and stowed it away hastily. He noticed Xion looking at it curiously.

"I-It's n-nothing," he stammered, trying to focus on Mr. Xehanort and not his pink face.

She smiled at him. Roxas noticed it out of the corner of his eye, and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Um, you're really pretty when you smile..." he muttered under his breath.

"Roxas! Stop flirting and talk with the other people around you!" Mr. Xehanort shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!" Roxas said back, jolting up.

This earned a giggle from the class. He looked to his left. There was Kairi, pointing at him with her left hand, and covering her mouth with the other. Roxas could tell she was just laughing at him. His brother (or rather, "original" persona) Ventus also stifled a laugh. They were laughing because he admitted he was flirting. Like he knew how to do that. He failed pretty much with every girl he had ever liked. That's why he wrote romance stories. To give a chance to his characters, correct his mistakes through them. But he never showed his writings. Only to his family. The bell rang, and Roxas walked out the door, hanging his head low.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?" Ven asked him, arm around Roxas's shoulders.

"Nothing..." he muttered.

"Xion, I'm guessing?"

Roxas sighed. "She's so beautiful..."

"That's an understatement, Roxas. She is f*cking hot!"

"Well, for me, beautiful and hot are two different things," Roxas snapped back, running off.

**After School**

Roxas had finished his homework, and was know continuing his story.

_Saxor saw something in the distance. A figure. It was hard to see, but the voice was recognizable._

_"I thought you'd be here," it said._

_"Of course you did. We're best friends, Sentuv," Saxor said, staring at the now setting sun._

"Yo, Roxas!" he heard Ven's voice from upstairs.

"What!?" he shouted.

"I can see someone up here! You gotta check it out!"

Roxas worked his way up the stairs, and Ven pulled him to the circular window.

"Lookie who it is, bro," he said, and Roxas's eyes widened.

"Xion?"

"Dude, it must be fate! Go get her! But be nonchalent. Don't want her to think you're a weirdo, now, would ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty. I am continuing this story! It was so attracting, y'know? We are watching to see how Roxas is gonna do talking to Xion!**

**Okay, for those of you who are confused on how someone can have a Nobody and still have a heart, here's how I like to do it:**

**1. Person's Heart is released**

**2. Shell left behind becomes Nobody**

**3. Heart forms own body instead of becoming a Heartless**

**4. If lucky, Heart will not form a body older than it originally was**

**We clear? **

**Here, At Dusk, I Will Think of You on YouTube: watch?v=ERzXidQ7V2s**

Roxas gulped, and began to slowly walk in sync with Xion.

"U-Um, hi?" he muttered.

The black haired girl then turned to him. He blushed.

_How is this happening? Aren't I a Nobody?_ Roxas thought to himself.

"H-Hi, Roxas," she said quietly.

"S-So what a-are you d-doing now?" the blond stuttered.

She smiled sweetly at him. Roxas didn't seem to notice her own pink cheeks.

"I was just going to walk home," she said with a straight face.

"G-Great! I can walk with you!" Roxas said, brightening.

He also didn't notice the fact that she had turned away not to look at something, but to hide her blush.

_Why am I blushing? Aren't I just a Replica?_ Xion thought.

_I gotta keep my secret of being a Nobody from her. Ven said that Nobodies aren't accepted. So I better stay away from the subject at all costs,_ Roxas thought, taking a deep breath.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Roxas asked, wanting to get to know Xion better.

"U-Um, reading, playing Kingdom Hearts..." she muttered, already taking out a bright blue Nintendo DSi XL.

"You like Kingdom Hearts? Me too!" Roxas said, the system catching his eye.

Xion opened it, and began absentmindedly playing Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Roxas's eyes seemed glued to the screen.

Meanwhile, Ven was back home, chilling with Birth by Sleep.

"Wonder how Roxas is doin'..." he mumbled, moving the character Ven around in mindless circles.

"Ven!" a male voice called.

"Whaddya need, Dad?" Ven called back, not taking his eyes off the PSP.

"Did you send Roxas out to talk to a girl again!?"

"Somewhat! Why?"

"Because I can see him entering our new neighbor's house from my window!"

Ven rushed upstairs and into his father's room, both watching in the same fashion (dots for eyes with mouths hanging wide open as well as developing drool) as his dad as they watched Roxas happily enter the house of Xion. Terra turned to Ven.

"Son..." he said blankly.

Ven turned to face his dad.

"Dad..." he said.

"You are a genius!" Terra exclaimed.

"I am a genius!" Ven exclaimed right after.

The two did a high five. Then went straight back to staring at Xion's house. The house was white, with lines across. The roof was standardized bricks with a black color. From the window, Ven and Terra could see another window that looked straight at theirs. They saw two figures in the room that hosted the window of Xion's house. It was Roxas and Xion.

Roxas went and looked through the window, seeing his father and brother. He pressed his face against the window, grinned at them, and waved. His two family members jumped back and fell on their backs as Roxas did that.

"Hey, Roxas, who're you waving at?" Xion asked, appearing beside him.

It was Roxas's turn to jump.

"J-Just my f-family... Th-they saw me through the w-window..." he muttered.

"You're my neighbor? That's awesome!" she said, and Roxas felt like she had adapted a whole different personality.

Roxas felt different too. He felt more outgoing, like Ventus.

Meanwhile, Ven and Terra were still watching them through the window with that look on their faces.

"Terra? Ven?" a female voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" both males answered at the same time, not tearing their eyes from the window.

"You two have been up there for quite some time. Should I come up?" she said.

"Yes, Aqua, you definitely should. You gotta see this," Terra said, not even moving from his position.

Sure enough, the bluenette came up the stairs, and looked through the window. Soon enough, she was in the same position as the boys.

"You are a genius, Ven," she said, eyes glued to Roxas.

"I know, Mom. I know," Ven said.

Roxas hadn't really noticed his family's eyes stalking him as he played the multiplayer missions with Xion in 358/2 Days.

"Don't you just love this game?" Roxas said absentmindedly; he was focused on his DSi.

"You have no idea," Xion said in the same fashion.

It was nearly nighttime when Roxas came home. He came home, and began writing in his notebook.

_"Yeah, we are," Sentuv said, laying down beside Saxor._

_The two teenagers enjoyed just being on the beach, watching the sunset, and hearing the calming sound of the waves. Sentuv turned to Saxor._

_"Why did you run away from her?" he asked his friend._

_"Which girl are we talking about?" Saxor said, a humorless tone in his voice._

_"Y'know. The latest one. Remember her name?" Sentuv asked again._

_"I don't wanna remember," Saxor answered._

_His friend sighed, rolling her eyes._

_"Her name was... Marea."_

**Oooooh. Marea, huh? For those of you who know Spanish and what some of Xion's name means, you might get that name. I'll give you other people who don't know Spanish but do know what some of Xion's name means in English a few seconds or minutes to figure it out. Got it memorized? You can also just type in "marea" in a translator app or something. That works too.**

**For you "Keyblade High" readers, RokuShi is winning! That's the name of Roxas x Xion, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's Chapter um, Three? I turned it into a regular chapter _and_ a Christmas Special! Cool, huh? PS I put a poll on my profile deciding what the next "A Chance Encounter" will be. So check it out!**

Roxas was in the school courtyard, enjoying his lunch. He was being smart this time. He stowed his notebook into his bookbag! Smart right? He was walking around, shy as usual. He turned pale when he saw a group of people circling around something. Or someone. And these weren't any people. They were the "Somebodies" as they called themselves. Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and a black mage.

_Who's that black mage?_ Roxas thought.

The black mage turned to Roxas, a sad look on his eyes. Roxas could tell from the mage's gesture to Seifer and his gang, they were saying _Help. I don't want to be a part of this_. Then Roxas saw who was in the circle's center.

Namine Strife, a girl Roxas had known since kindergarten. Seifer was about to kick her again, until Roxas stepped in.

"Stop," was all he said.

Seifer stopped. He looked at Roxas.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"It's not right. Why shouldn't you?"

He got a lot of _oooooo_ from the watching people. Namine struggled to get up, but Fuu kicked her back to the ground.

"Don't even try to move, _Nobody_," she hissed.

The crowd, even Roxas, gasped. But Roxas didn't care. Ven now stood beside his brother. He had appeared from literally nowhere.

"Don't even try to hurt us. It won't end well," he said, glaring up at Seifer.

Seifer snorted, and took out his weapon. A Gunblade by the name of Hyperion. Fuu and Rai also drew their weapons: a blue chakram and a long pole. Roxas gulped, but Ven just scowled.

"Think you can beat us?" he asked, summoning his Keyblade.

Roxas took a deep breath, and summoned Oathkeeper. Seifer laughed.

"A _key_? Is that what I'm supposed to be scared of?" he asked, laughing even harder.

Fuu and Rai also laughed. The black mage took a few steps back, only to run into Rai.

"You're fighting too, Vivi," he snarled, pushing the mage forward, sending him to the floor.

Roxas growled. That wasn't right. Then again, nothing Seifer and his gang did was right. It was wrong after wrong after wrong. Seifer suddenly swung at Roxas, who barely dodged. Ven too a swipe, knocking the Somebody to the ground. Fuu knocked Ven away, and Rai turned to Roxas, who gripped Oathkeeper tightly. Roxas blocked Rai's attack, and knocked him to the ground with the blunt end. He stopped, and saw Seifer and Rai beating on a helpless Ven.

"NO!" he cried out.

The pair didn't stop. Roxas could feel months of hatred towards Seifer and the Somebodies pour out. His other hand twitched, and then a second Keyblade formed in his hand. Oblivion. Roxas began walking towards Seifer.

"HE SAID STOP, SEIFER!" another voice suddenly yelled.

Roxas froze in his tracks, and turned. There was Lea. Seifer stopped. He turned to the redhead.

"Stay out of this, Lea," he snarled.

"I beg to differ. Picking on someone like Ven is _not_ cool," Lea coolly replied.

"He tried to hurt me!"

"Trying to hurt him back twice as hard isn't going to do anything. You'd end up making enemies. Ven's well known around these parts. And besides, you were gonna have to deal with his brother next."

Seifer finally turned to Roxas, who had a deep scowl on his face. Seifer laughed.

"I think I can handle little shy guy back there," he said, swinging Hyperion around.

"I wouldn't think you can. You see these keys? These are Keyblades, weapons with greater power than your little Gunblade," Roxas spat out.

"Keyblades, huh? What a clever name," Seifer said sarcastically.

"He's not joking, Seif. Those can shoot fire, ice, lightning, mines, air, make time stop, increase gravity, summon animals, can heal the wielder, and more. There's really nothing better," Lea said, hands behind his head.

Seifer winced. He put away Hyperion.

"Fine. You win this time. But you will regret messing with me. You'll see. I'll have my _own_ Keyblade," he said, walking away, Fuu and Rai close behind.

Vivi sighed in relief, and headed for the gym. Namine was being cared for by Ven. Roxas saw Oathkeeper and Oblivion flash away.

_Oblivion represents power. Oathkeeper, a promise. Oblivion, I've learned, represents people like Seifer, Lea, and Ventus. But, who does Oathkeeper represent?_ Roxas thought suddenly.

"Roxas!" a voice called.

The blond turned to see Xion. She was smiling brightly.

"H-Hey, Xion..." he muttered, feeling shy again.

She merely grinned. "Hey, my family's hosting a Christmas party on Christmas! They asked me to invite everyone I knew! S-So, would y-you like to g-go?"

Roxas nodded, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He shrugged it off with a grin back at her.

"W-Well, see you at the p-party..." he whispered, shuffling off towards the bench.

**Christmas Special Short... Thing**

Roxas took a deep breath. His parents and Ven had already entered Xion's house, leaving Roxas there shivering in the cold. Tonight, he was wearing a short sleeved button up plaid shirt with the fancy collar. His pants were merely jeans that almost covered all of his black shoes. Mom had tried to fix his hair, but you couldn't tame that hairdo. Roxas stepped inside, and was welcomed by a man with hair a bit like his dad's.

"Hey! You must be Roxas! I'm Zack Fair, Xion's dad," he said, grinning.

Roxas made a small smile back. Zack led him to the kitchen table, where the food was seemingly trying hard to keep its balance.

"You're lucky you're one of the first to get here! Aeris, my wife, is quite the cook!" Zack stated proudly, his arm around Roxas.

Zack's eye caught Xion staring at the teen and man. He grinned at his daughter.

"Hey, Xi-Xi! Your friend's here!" he said, leaving.

Xion rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. Roxas heard the door open, and Zack proudly welcoming them.

"Who're you guys?" Zack asked.

"I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said.

"I'm Kairi!"

"Riku's the name."

Roxas looked at Lea, who smiled.

"Roxas! Buddy!" he said, walking over.

Before Roxas knew it, he was wrapped into a noogie. He just laughed. Lea dashed off suddenly, leaving Roxas with Xion.

"U-Um, h-hi..." Roxas tried starting a conversation.

Xion just smiled. "Hi..."

Roxas turned to the food. "Um... Quite the buffet you have here..."

"Y-Yeah. Mom's always liked cooking..." she muttered, pink tinging her face.

Lea was back. "So, do you two do the mistletoe tradition?"

Roxas and Xion nodded. Lea grinned, and a mistletoe dropped above the blond and the blackhead.

"When two people are under a mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss. Got it memorized?" he said, chuckling.

Roxas and Xion blushed _really_ hard. Lea made a "go on" gesture. The two stared at each other. Lea was smiling really wide. Roxas shot a glare at him.

"I hate you," he said, but his thoughts said otherwise.

Lea grinned. "You're thanking me right now."

Xion's blush deepened. Roxas turned to her, looking at the floor. Lea sighed, and came closer to the pair. He grasped the backs of their heads, and pushed them together. Roxas's lips met Xion's, and people clapped, especially Ven.

"Lea, you're the best!" Roxas's Somebody said.

Xion didn't move, nor did Roxas. Both just stood there, absorbed in the moment they were having. Ven kept clapping even after everyone else stopped.

Then Terra smacked his son on the head.


End file.
